Here Tomorrow
by oddball15
Summary: I hate you!" "I hate you!" She didn't hate him. He didn't hate her. It's about time they realized it. ShaneAlex Crossover.


**Hello everyone!**

**This is a oneshot for pyrolyn-776's challenge. It's also dedicated to Pyro and shouldbeonbroadway, because they're full of it. Awesomeness, that is. ;)**

** It's a Camp Rock and Wizards of Waverly Place crossover (my first crossover ever!) and I really hope you like it! :)**

* * *

"Shane." She said through her teeth. This boy was not on her good side. He hadn't been since she was five and he was seven. He had pushed her into the deep end of the pool on the first day of summer. "Sorry, my hand slipped." He'd said after she was rescued by her father.

It had been war ever since.

On her sixth birthday he'd blown out her candles and pushed her face into the cake. "Sorry, my hand slipped." He'd said, and then smiled that fake innocent smile that had all the adults wrapped around his finger.

On the first day of second grade he'd walked by and tipped her soup into her lap. "Sorry, my hand slipped." He'd said, and all the cool fourth graders laughed.

At fifth grade graduation he was invited by her family and he'd stuck out his hand to the stage when she was walking up the stage to trip her. She fell flat on her face in front of her whole grade plus the audience. "Sorry, my hand slipped." He had whispered. No one else had heard him.

That was not all he had done to her, though. There were numerous times in between when he had caused her humiliation and embarrassment. And he always got away with it.

He'd moved away to Los Angeles to pursue his dreams of being a musician just before Alex's eleventh birthday. Her eleventh birthday had been her favorite because of it.

But now he was back. Five years later and he was back. Along with his trashy boy band that Alex knew she hated, even though she'd never bother to listen to them.

She hated her parents for agreeing that the band could stay at their place so they could take a "week-long breather". She hated the manager for even calling her parents. She hated her brothers for being happy that they'd have the insanely popular Connect 3 staying with them. She hated _his_ parents for being friends with hers. But most of all, she hated _him_.

"Alex." He said, his dark eyes squinted. He was not happy to see this girl. He hadn't been happy to see her since before he was seven years old when he had walked behind her at the pool and tripped and, reaching for something to steady himself, pushed her into the deep end of the pool. When she had been rescued by her father, he'd said he was sorry, and that his hand slipped, because he was, and it did. But even then, five-year-old Alex was unforgiving, and had narrowed her eyes at him hatefully.

It had been war ever since.

She had been out to get him, and in return he had been out to get her.

Every time she was over at his house and did something bad, she put on her sweet puppy dog face, cried, and blamed him. His parents never second-guessed her.

She was the reason he had so many detentions in his elementary school life. He was very sneaky, and originally could get away with almost anything. But she told on him to the principal every chance she got. And she got a lot of chances.

She was the reason no one remembered his talent show performance in the fifth grade. She'd had a terrible coughing/sneezing "attack" suddenly during his turn and had miraculously gotten better after he strummed the final chord on his guitar.

That wasn't all she had done, though. In between then and even after, she had exploited and harmed his ego in such a way that he could never, ever forgive her.

Moving to Los Angeles was probably the best thing he'd done with his life, seeing as now he was a famous rock star with a billion screaming girl fans. Alex was out of his life, and he was living his dream. But all that was put on pause when Connect 3's manager came up with the brilliant idea of a week-long break from rock stardom during their summer tour. His parents had suggested the band stay with the Russos, as they were close family friends, and they would provide a safe and laid-back environment for the boys.

Oh, how he hated his parents right now for speaking up. He hated his manager for calling up the Russos with this brilliant plan. He hated Nate and Jason for being excited to see the worst part of Shane's childhood. But most of all, he hated _her_.

"It's nice to see you again." Alex greeted him, sarcasm dripping from each word.

"It's always nice to see me." He replied, a cocky smirk appearing on his face as he took a seat in front of the deli counter.

Alex scoffed. "Aren't you supposed to be changed or something, since you met some girl at Camp Pop, or whatever?"

"Camp _Rock_," he corrected her.

"Like. It. Matters." She growled, scrubbing the deli counter, looking like she was about to murder it. "So why didn't you go stay with your girlfriend since you would obviously like it better with her than _here_." She didn't have to add the "with me" part to get her point across.

"Because." Was all he said. He had broken up with Mitchie a few weeks prior, due to a lack of emotion on his part when they were together. Not that he disliked her, but lack of emotion doesn't work in a relationship. He had hated hurting her.

Alex saw a glint of remorse in his dark eyes and felt a pang of guilt in her chest. But only for a second, because he deserved every pain he got now.

Shane noticed the soft look that crossed Alex's face for a moment and saw that her brown eyes were actually kind of pretty. But then he remembered that she was ugly, inside and out.

"Why do you even care?" He asked after she said nothing.

"I don't." She fired back, maybe a little too quickly, and sounding the slightest bit defensive.

"It sounds like you do." He pushed on.

"Why would I care about you? Ever since you pushed me into that pool, I've _never_ cared about you!" Her voice was getting louder and shriller with every word. "I've hated you for eleven years! Yeah, that's right! I _hate_ you!" By now her rag and cleaner were forgotten and she was shouting at him from over the counter.

"Yeah, well…" Shane stood up and ran his fingers through his hair in a frustrated manner. "_I_ hate _you_!" He shouted back at her, and she almost stepped back at his booming voice. "And you know what?" He asked, anger bubbling up inside him. "I pushed you into the pool on accident! I tripped on the stupid pavement and pushed you in! I didn't even mean to do it! But it doesn't matter! I _should_ have done it on purpose!"

Alex was seething. He'd said he'd pushed her on accident. She wanted to think he was lying, and say something rude and witty like usual, but his confession was believable, and the way Shane was angrily combing his fingers through his hair was distracting her. She was starting to feel like she'd had no right to be mad at him to begin with, and that made her even angrier.

Shane was breathing hard, but it felt good to finally yell at the girl who had made him so angry his whole life. But the way Alex's lips were parted in shock and rage was making him feel almost bad for yelling at her like that. He _was _bigger and stronger, and much scarier than her, after all.

His face was closer to her now, though she didn't know why. She would think that after all that yelling he'd storm off in a diva fit. But he was still here, and he was leaning toward her over the counter, which was making her very confused.

He didn't realize he'd been leaning in, until his face was a few inches from hers. And he didn't know what made him say it, but he whispered, "Alex, I'm sorry. For everything." And then for some completely unknown reason, he closed the space between their lips and kissed her. He kissed Alex Russo, his mortal enemy, the one person he'd hated for the majority of his life.

Alex froze in shock when his lips touched hers. How could he go from screaming bloody murder at her to kissing her? Why would he _want_ to do that? When Shane didn't stop, she kissed him back for some reason. It almost felt like magic, and she would know. But she didn't know what was wrong with her… or what was wrong with _him, _for that matter. Yes, she'd always known he was stupid, but never stupid enough to kiss her. Idiot.

He pulled away but said nothing. He just looked at her. She hadn't tried to stab him, or even push him away. Why? She definitely could have. There was a knife on the counter behind her. He couldn't imagine what had stopped her. Unless he had better kissing skills than he realized. Or...

"Do you really hate me?" He asked.

She blinked and hesitated. "Maybe…" It really meant "no".

"Do you like me?"

She made a face. "No!" Even to her own ears, it sounded forced.

He smirked in a way that had made her want to kill him before, but now she almost smiled at. "You _do_ like me…"

She almost protested again, but realized she had a very important question. "Why did you kiss me?"

He was caught off guard by this question, even though he should have seen it coming. "I don't know…" He answered truthfully.

An evil smile started on her face. "You like me, don't you?"

He kept a straight face. "Maybe." In this case, it really meant "yes".

She grinned. She had a very pretty smile, Shane found himself noticing.

"I want an answer," She declared.

"I'll still be here tomorrow." He said, touching her face.

She eyed his hand and looked at him questioningly.

"Sorry, my hand slipped." He dropped his hand back to his side.

Alex laughed, and it didn't hurt Shane's ears like he used to pretend it did. It sounded nice, and he liked it.

"Shane!" Nate yelled down the stairs.

Shane stepped back from Alex. "Coming!" He yelled back.

He turned back and looked her in the eye. "Remember. I'll be here tomorrow. And the next day and the next day and the next day…"

"Yeah, don't remind me." Alex said, laughing and punching him lightly on the arm before he dashed up the stairs.

_Well, that was highly unexpected._

* * *

**Tada!**

**Sorry for the super crappy ending. Other than that, I like how this turned out. Did you? Please tell me in a review! :) Thanks for reading!**

**xoxo**

**Oddball**


End file.
